creeppasta_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Nightshade
Chapter 1, introduction I wasn’t the type to ever communicate with people, I’ve always been a really quiet person. I’ve never had anyone as a friend, since kindergarten. I was.. The class amusement. ' '‘Geek! Come here!’ I would hear constantly. As well as ‘Hey stupid’ and other hurtful names. I hated it, I hated it so much. It reminded me too much..of him. I’m a little older now, and i’m living with..him. It wasn’t exactly, my choice. Seeing that he was the last known relative of my mom and dad, who have passed away. ''' '''At first, living with my uncle wasn’t that bad. He was nice, he cooked meals for me. He helped with my homework and he was jolly all the time. But, things went south when he started to hang out with old friends of his. I had gotten home, a little later than normal because I was hanging out with my brand new friend, he knew a lot of stuff I did, and we had a lot in common. ''' '''I entered the door, and as soon i did i heard a loud. Slurred voice from the living room. “ZAYLEN!” the voice yelled, and I hurried into the living room. As soon as I did, he backhanded me hard. I staggered back, a bit. And my eyes welled up with tears, I didn’t dare cry in front of him though. Afraid he might hit me even harder. “YOU WERE SUPOSED TO BE HERE EARLIER!” I stared up at him, and said in a calm tone. “I-i was hanging with a new friend I made.” I saw, his expression soften for a second. “Yu hav a new friend?” he asked, his voice slurring majorly. I nodded, and stared directly at his face. Then he let out a chuckle. “Okay, fien. Just don’t let it happen again Zay.” I nodded and headed upstairs to my room. I stared into the mirror, on my closet door. The backhand, made a very yellowish-green bruise. I sighed and fell asleep. Chapter 2, it get's worse It had been a couple weeks, and it had gotten worse. It had gone from hitting, to kicking and pushing. I was covered. Head to toe with bruises, but I covered them up with long sleeves, hoodies and jeans. It was what my uncle said to do, he said if I didn’t he’d kill me. Knowing my uncle, he probably would’ve killed me. ' '''I was hanging out with my friend, we had been at the park for a while. My uncle had allowed me a couple hours, to go outside. I had zoned out a little bit, and it kinda made me jump when my friend said my name a little louder, and he stared at me confused/concerned. “You okay Zay?” I nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine Eli.” Elijah still looked a bit concerned, but he didn’t push it. I couldn’t help, but turn to him and admire him a bit. ' 'He had tanish-olive skin, and brownish-blonde hair, with pretty emerald green eyes. His fashion sense, was killer compared to mine. He had all these flannel and jeans with super expensive converse. And the softest material of sweaters ever. I’ve been tempted to ask to borrow his hoodies many times, but I didn’t want him to think...i was into him, yet. ' 'But as for me, I have pale white skin, brownish-black hair, and dull grey eyes. I always either wear hoodies and jeans or boring long sleeved shirts and holey jeans. My shoes are beaten up and overworn. I looked like nothing compared to him. He smiled at me, and said “So uh..something on your mind?” I snapped out of looking in his general direction, and looked away. “Nah, I just zoned out a bit.” (Cause yeah, you can just outright say to your best friend “I have a big crush on you”) ' 'A bit later, he and I had to split ways. Cause i had to be home by 5, and it was 4:20. I made it home in time, and my uncle was asleep. I saw dinner wasn’t made, so I decided to cook a meal. I made a beef stew, and poured my uncle a cup of juice. I got myself a glass of water. ' '''When the stew was finished, I made my uncle a bowl as well as myself. I turn to see my uncle standing there, smiling pleasantly. “What did you make Zay?” He asked. A bright smile on his face. I smiled back “Beef Stew.” He inhaled the pleasant smell of the stew and grabbed the bowl I made for him. “Thank you Zay.” I looked kinda surprised, but I smiled and said “You’re welcome.” He then went into the living room and turned on the T.V. I grabbed my bowl and started to head toward the stairs, then my uncle stopped me saying. “Zay, how about we watch a movie? Maybe something scary?” I turned around and smiled at him. “Okay.” I then sat next to him, eating my bowl of stew. We spent a couple minutes, searching for a movie. Then found a scary movie, labelled ‘Nightmare on Elm street. ' '''We then started to watch it, I got slightly terrified halfway through, but didn’t show it on my face. So my uncle wouldn’t call me weak. ' '''When the movie ended, I stood up and went to the sink to rinse my dishes. When I rinsed it, I headed upstairs to bed. The next day, I got up and started to get dressed for school. I was only in my boxers. Looking for stuff. He pulled out a random shirt and jeans. Put them on, then headed downstairs with his bag. He was on his way out, when his Uncle stopped him. “Zay, would you come here a moment?” I got worried. ‘Oh god, what if he’s gonna hurt me again-?!’ But, i turned around and headed to my Uncle. He took a survey of my outfit. “You look nice today.” I looked confused but I nodded and said “Thank you, Uncle.” He smiled. “Have an awesome day at school Zay.” I nodded and turned back, and headed out to school. And when I get there, I almost wish I hadn’t. There, on the front steps of my school. Is my best friend, Eli’s corpse. I can’t help it, I burst into tears. Right in front of the crowd around Eli. And right as i start crying a girl pushes me away. “This is all because of you Faggot. If he hadn’t hung out with you, he’d be here alive! You did this to him, you asshole!” With those last words, I run into the woods. ''' '''I had gotten really far into the woods, then I tripped and fell flat on my face. And as i had started to stand up. I looked, right into the eyes. Of a very tall, individual. He was all black, with red eyes and horns. He had a terrifying grin on his already creepy face. “Zay..oh poor Zay. His best friend has met his end.” The voice on the creature, gave him the shivers, it was inhumane. But he swallowed his fear, and glared at the beast. “What did you do to my friend!” I screamed, and had a face of absolute hatred. The creature, let out a loud boom of laughter. “Oh my..hahaha that was sooo scary!” He said, his voice dripping with obvious sarcasm. Then he took a step toward Zaylen and Zaylen backed up super fast, bumping into a tree. He was cornered by this beast. ' '''The creature, leaned down, so he was face to face with Zaylen. “I’ve come ..to make a deal.” He said, his face all serious. Zay, crossed his arms. “Why should I believe you, you killed my best friend.” The creature took a deep breath, and introduced himself. “I’m Zalgo. The demon of chaos and evil, but I’m willing to make a bargain with you.” I was hesitant, but I said confidently. “Under one condition, you bring my friend back.” Zalgo considered this, then nodded his head. “Of course. COnsider it done, but for me, You have to eat these berries.” Zay stared at them, confused. He smelled them first, and then hesitated. “Are..these poisonous?” He shook his head no. “Those are completely harmless.” ' '''Zay then, put a handful in his mouth, but after a couple seconds he put his hand to his throat. His face turning blue, then he slowly blacked out. Chapter 3, Am i dead I woke up. It was completely dark. I couldn’t even see two feet in front of me. I sat up. And the ground was hard and cold. I felt different. Like I was in someone else's body. My eyes, focused slightly, and I could see a little better. It was night, and I was still in the forest...the forest! I realized I was still alive, and I gave a sigh of relief. I decided to walk out of the woods, and at that point I remembered what had happened and I felt angry. “He..killed my best friend..that.. Stupid demon killed him!” I yelled, absolutely pissed now. (I'm still working on this btw, hope you liked it!!)